$h(t) = \begin{cases} \sqrt{17t\,\,} &, & t = 17 \\\\ -\dfrac{34}{t} &, & t = 19\\\\ 23-t&, & t \neq 17,19\end{cases}$ $h(17)=$
Solution: The strategy First, we should find the appropriate assignment rule out of the three, by checking which case applies for $t={17}$. Finding the appropriate assignment rule Since ${17}=17$, we should use the first assignment rule $\sqrt{17t\,\,}$. The answer $h({17})=\sqrt{17 \cdot {17}\,\,}=17$ In conclusion, $h(17)=17$.